


all about you

by jenoprints



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Markhyuck week 2021, Mentions of alcohol, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28481562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenoprints/pseuds/jenoprints
Summary: "Is that –"Is that song about me?Donghyuck wanted to ask but he didn't dare to say it out loud."What?" Mark mumbled."That song…" he tried again, words sitting hesitantly on his tongue. "Is it about me?""Well, everything's about you. They'vealwaysbeen about you." He said it as if it was a universal fact.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 10
Kudos: 299
Collections: Markhyuck Week 2021





	all about you

**Author's Note:**

> this whole fic was inspired by a quote of Shawn Mendes in his netflix documentary and i somehow turned it into 2.4 k of fluff and pining.... oh well
> 
> enjoy!!

Donghyuck was woken up by sunbeams dancing on his skin, tickling his face. He tried to squint his eyes open, but they immediately fluttered shut again, blinded by the brightness outside. It was probably noon already, but he didn't care. He would just stay under the sheets and snuggle deeper into the warmth of—

 _Oh._ His eyes shot open again, blinking rapidly in the sunlight.

He wasn't alone. The warmth was coming from a body laying behind him, an arm loosely draped over his waist. They were so close, Donghyuck could feel the other's chest pressing against his back, legs entangled with his and a slow and steady breath tickling his neck, making his hair stand up in the air. The sensation sent shivers down his spine and he couldn't help but notice the familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach. His skin was burning at every place their bodies were touching in. He felt his pulse speed up at the sudden awareness of their position, heat rising into his cheeks.

He slightly turned his head, trying to catch a glimpse of the boy whose bed he had intruded. He was still asleep, hair messily falling into his face and lashes throwing long shadows on his cheeks. Donghyuck's smile widened as he turned around again, not wanting to wake him up yet. He let his head sink back onto the pillows when he noticed a wave of pain washing over his head.

Two days. 

They got two days off after the endless marathon of schedules and performances called December. In midst music shows, year-end-performances, award show season and all the extra practise that came with it, Donghyuck hadn't even noticed the year was already over. 

They didn't get to spend Christmas with their families because of how busy they were, but their managers had made sure they'd at least get to celebrate New Year's Eve before they'd rush into the studio again. 

Johnny had somehow managed to convince everyone of having the party – if you could call nine tired men getting together to watch tv and drink soju a party – on the 10th floor, because "there's more space for all of us." Donghyuck would've rather spent the night in the tidy apartment on the ninth floor, but at least it wasn't his living room that looked like a garbage dump the next day. His members weren't particularly messy but when the nine of them got together, they always managed to leave chaos behind.

The night had ended up much more fun than expected – probably because Jungwoo had gotten them all to play some drinking game and everything had gone downhill from there. Donghyuck knew, because his headache was currently killing him and he was pretty sure he could still taste Johnny's wine on his tongue.

Two days off and he wasted one of them with a hangover. Great. 

At least now he had a reason to stay in bed all day – not that he wouldn't have found one if he hadn't gotten drunk last night. That's how he liked to spend most of his off days; just him and his bed and his cozy blankets and… _Mark._

Donghyuck blushed at his own thought. But it was true, spending time with Mark was his way of recharging energy. When he was with him, just him alone, all worries and stress he had loaded upon him fell off his shoulders and all there was left was the vital presence of Mark Lee — just like now. 

Except that right now, he was not in his own room, not in his own bed, not even wearing his own shirt and everything he usually felt when he was with his best friend felt double as intense. Mark was everywhere, taking over completely, and Donghyuck let him, because _that's what you do when you're in love_ and he didn't know when was the last time he felt so relaxed.

Mark was particularly clingy in his sleep. Donghyuck noticed it whenever he was sleeping over and now it was proven to him again as the older tightened the grip around his waist, pulling him closer to his torso and buried his nose in his hair and — were those his lips he felt on his neck?

Donghyuck tensed. 

He knew Mark was still asleep, but even the fact that he would do all this unconsciously was enough to make him feel giddy inside and his stomach flipped. He thought about how awkward the older boy used to be about skinship when they were younger. Donghyuck supposed it had been the combination of cultural differences, puberty and his own excessive demand of physical affection that had made him uncomfortable in the beginning. 

And now Mark was the one who couldn't get close enough. Donghyuck would've laughed at the irony if his heart wasn't beating so loudly.

Though he would've loved to stay in Mark's arms all day, he was afraid his heart would burst out of his chest if they stayed like this any longer. He escaped the tight embrace as quietly as possible, careful not to wake up the older yet. Once he sat up, he took a look at the clock on Mark's nightstand. 

1 PM. They only had half a day for themselves.

Donghyuck sighed as he let his eyes wander over the items littered on Mark's nightstand; books were piled up messily and pencils scattered everywhere. One particular object caught Donghyuck's attention. On top of the books lay an open notebook that looked quite familiar to him. He'd seen Mark carry it around the studio and to practice, always looking incredibly focused when he was scribbling something down.

Donghyuck was about to reach out for the notebook when he heard a soft moan behind him. He turned around to find a sleepy looking Mark tossing under the sheets.

"Mornin'," he mumbled into his pillow.

Donghyuck grinned at his grumpiness. "Good morning, sleepyhead," he said as if he'd been awake for hours already when in reality he had just woken up. 

Mark let out a yawn and Donghyuck felt the urge to comb his messy hair with his hands. 

"God," the older groaned. "I haven't slept this well in a _long_ time." 

Donghyuck blushed, thinking about the position they'd been in earlier. He unconsciously brought one hand up to his neck, searching for the spot where Mark's lips had touched his skin. 

"Hyuck?" 

He snapped out of his thoughts. Hearing the boy call his name in his deep and raspy morning voice was enough to make him shiver again. 

"You okay?" Mark asked, trying to catch a glimpse of his eyes but Donghyuck looked away, embarrassed at how loud and fast his heart was beating. 

"Yeah, just a bit hungover," he brushed it off. 

Mark hummed in agreement. "Oh man, what a night."

"Mhm." Donghyuck ignored the fluttery feeling in his chest and decided to distract himself with the notebook he had spotted on the nightstand. 

The open pages were filled with Mark's messy handwriting and small doodles here and there. The words and phrases sounded familiar to Donghyuck and as he flipped through the pages, he realised it must be song lyrics that Mark had scribbled down. Some of them were written in English, some in Korean, some of them familiar, and some he had never heard before, drafts that were never released. 

"What are you doing?"

Mark's voice interrupted his thoughts. He looked up to see him leaning against his desk, only in boxers and an oversized shirt, eyes fixed on Donghyuck's hands.

 _When did he even get up?_ he wondered to himself. 

He held up the notebook so Mark could see what he was reading. "You don't mind, do you?" he asked in a sweet voice. 

Mark didn't answer. Donghyuck took it as a _yes_. 

But he only got through a few more pages before something made him pause. There was a little note scribbled on top of the page that had caught his attention. 'For Haechan' it read in English letters. 

Donghyuck felt his breath hitch as he stared down at the two little words that were echoing in his head. _For Haechan, for Haechan, for Haechan._

Did Mark write something for him? 

The question made his pulse rise, heart beating rapidly in his chest. In a rush of adrenaline, he stood up from the bed, legs wobbling under his hips while he read the lines written below the note.

He knew this song. He had recorded it in the studio about one year ago. He remembered Mark being there, giving him advice. It was one of his favourites from their last full album. 

_Love Song._

Donghyuck stopped breathing for a moment. His head was buzzing now, filled with song lyrics and question marks and he started pacing through the room, eyes still glued to the notebook in his hands. Eventually, he came to hold in front of the desk to look up at Mark who was standing only two feet away.

"Is that –" _Is that song about me?_ Donghyuck wanted to ask but he didn't dare to say it out loud.

"What?" Mark mumbled.

"That song…" he tried again, words sitting hesitantly on his tongue. "Is it about me?"

"Well, everything's about you. They've _always_ been about you." He said it as if it was a universal fact.

Donghyuck flinched. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, they're all about you. Like, every song I ever wrote."

"What?" 

"Yeah, you know, like, _La La Love, Walk you home, Drippin', Baby Don't Like It, My First and La_ —"

"Oh. my. god."

"Wait, you didn't know?" Mark stared at him in disbelief. "I thought that was obvious. At least that's what everyone kept telling me—"

"Mark—" Donghyuck tried to interrupt him but the boy kept on rambling.

"—so I just supposed they were right and I thought that you knew since that one live where we talked about Baby Don't Like It and you were teasing me about being my muse—"

"Mark."

"—and I couldn't even be angry at you afterwards because you were right and Johnny teases me all the time for writing songs about you and I mean I would tease me too 'cause it's pretty pathetic to write this stuff about your best friend, you know, but songs are like the only way I can express these things I feel and I'm still trying to process—"

_"Mark."_

"Yes?"

"Those are all love songs."

Mark paused. He could see him swallow. "Yeah."

"So…" Donghyuck took a step closer. 

The older stared at him in anticipation, a little wrinkle appearing between his brows. Now that they were standing so close, he noticed his widened pupils as well as a tint of red on Mark's cheeks and Donghyuck could swear he saw his eyes flickering to his lips for a split second. 

There was so little space left between them that he could feel Mark's breath on his skin, sending shivers down his spine and he felt his own breath hitch when their eyes met again. Everything in Donghyuck's body was pulling on him, tempting him to close the gap and seal their lips, but first he had to be sure that Mark wanted this. Wanted _him._

He took a deep breath, trying to find the courage for the question he couldn't believe he was about to ask. 

"Are you saying... you're in love with me?" 

Silence. Mark just stood there like he was paralized, eyes widened in shock.

"Yes– No!– Maybe– I mean—" he blurted out.  
Donghyuck looked at him, confused. That wasn't exactly the answer he had hoped for.

Mark didn't seem happy with his incomprehensible stuttering either as his face turned towards the ground and he inspected his feet. 

Now it was Donghyuck's turn to swallow. Usually he could read his best friend like an open book, but right now everything he said and did was confusing him. 

He was about to step back, doubting whether they should've gotten that close in the first place, but then he felt a hand slipping around his wrist, holding him back.

When Mark looked up to him again, something had changed in his eyes. There was a look in them that strived of determination and certainty, a look that he had only ever seen when Mark was about to perform.

Donghyuck suppressed a gasp, his lips parting nonetheless. The growing tension between them was driving him mad and he wanted to give in so badly.

And then, Mark did the unthinkable.

He dived forward, so fast that Donghyuck didn't have time to process what he was doing until he felt something soft on his lips. 

Mark was kissing him. 

And before he knew it, his arms were folded around the older's neck and his body pressed against his as he leaned into the kiss. Mark's hands found their way to his waist, pulling him even closer to his chest. He was kissing him with such a force, Donghyuck felt his knees going weak and his pulse speeding up.

His legs gave in and he stumbled backwards, unintentionally dragging Mark with him. They ended up falling on the bed, Donghyuck's back pressed into the mattress and Mark hovering him.

He quickly pulled away when he realised the position they were in and was met by the sight of a flushed Mark Lee who was trying to catch his breath. Donghyuck was just as breathless and he knew his cheeks were burning, but so were Mark's and he couldn't get over the fact that he was the reason why.

"Does that answer your question?" Mark whispered against his lips, his breath still unsteady. 

Donghyuck smiled against his lips and nodded. 

They stayed like that for a little longer, silently staring into each other's eyes, before Mark slowly sat up, pulling Donghyuck up with him. His eyes were glued to his lips again.

"So… Drippin', huh?" He whispered teasingly, wiggling his eyebrows at Mark. He hadn't forgotten about the song titles the other had listed a few minutes ago. 

"Oh, shut up!" Mark muttered under his breath. 

"Make me."

**Author's Note:**

> ✰ [twitter](https://twitter.com/jenoprints?s=09)  
> ✰ [curious cat](https://curiouscat.qa/jenoprints)


End file.
